


Washboard

by GuileandGall



Series: Guardians in the Darkness [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attraction, F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Sometimes you just see something that sticks in your brain.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Series: Guardians in the Darkness [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Washboard

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an image or a scene and just wondered how Nyx might respond.

Nyx strode long and hard on the treadmill. A fair amount of the crew had made their way into the gym. It wasn’t packed, but there were more than a few people pushing through their own physical training. Though her eyes darted around the room, the sound didn’t reach through the music pulsing inside her head.

When Tali entered the gym, eyes skimming faces and landing on hers, Nyx slowed her pace. By the time the quarian reached her, Nyx had come to a halt and was standing next to her machine.

A flash of blue pulled Shepard’s attention from Nyx. Kaidan, having tucked his hand into his t-shirt, raised it to wipe the sweat gathering on his chin. It wasn’t the hand she fixated on though, no it was the subtle curving plane of his abdomen that glued her gaze to his dewy skin.

Everything in her head ground to a halt, so much so that Tali had to shake Nyx’s shoulder when the commander didn’t reply to her inquiry.

“Sorry, Tali,” Nyx said with a shake of her head. “What was that?”

She looked down at the data pad, which allowed her to better give Tali’Zorah her full attention as the younger female delivered a report on the files they managed to retrieve from a Geth Colossus on Therum.

“Keep up the amazing work,” Nyx announced.

“Thank you.” She took the datapad from Shepard and turned toward the door. “Oh, Shepard. Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Nyx laid her hand on the rail of the treadmill.

“Is that what humans find attractive?”

“Pardon?” A lump fell right into Nyx’s throat. _Had she noticed?_

“The lieutenant?”

Nyx’s eyes widened and she just stared at Tali.

“I mean several of the humans have been staring at him,” the quarian clarified.

She grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink, to try and reclaim her voice. “Well, he does have a nice build to him. I’m sure there are several people would consider him an attractive young man.”

“Hmm,” Tali said with a curious tone. “Thanks. Have a nice run.”

Nyx took another long drink. She couldn’t stop herself from looking back over in the direction she had been during the last few moments of her conversation with Tali. Kaidan seemed oblivious as to her earlier distraction. His shirt hadn’t laid back down flat, but caught up on his hip. The flash of that telltale V in his hips was almost more distracting to his entire abdomen.

 _Aw, hell_. She raised the water bottle again and took several long gulps. Her run was over. She needed to get out of that gym lest she completely lose her mind. She snatched the towel from the control panel of the machine and strode across the room, while dabbing at her brow in a weak effort to shield her eyes. It was a poor and probably noticeable attempt to escape the space, though she hoped no one besides her and maybe Tali knew it to be a means to deter her from further ogling her junior officer.


End file.
